Arthur
Arthur is a character in the Trainz 2010 series, Rails of Highland Valley. Bio Arthur likes his number, 3334, as it reminds him of the Australian diesel locomotive, T334. He wishes the first 3 in his number was a T, but he's still glad to work for NS. He is commonly working on the NS Pittsburgh Line as well as Highland Valley. His favorite assignment is to pull local trains. He secretly has a crush on Amber. He suffers from thunderstorm asthma and has a big secret that only a select few know about. He is also a big medievil fan and a Phoenix Wright fan. During his free time, he enjoys studying Australian locomotives and railways as well as watching Galaxy Railways, The Three Stooges, and other TV shows. Another hobby of his is playing TS2016 or Trainz: A New Era, especially to make episodes for his most recent series, VicRailz, which has become his most popular series to date. He models trains from AUS, the UK, and the US. Like Shawn, he actually has a certificate to pull passenger trains on occasion but hasn't in a long time. Whenever other locomotives need information about Australian locomotives or any locomotives for that fact, he is the go-to engine. He formerly hated BNSF for how they treat people outside of the US, notably how they forced Dovetail Games to remove all BNSF related stuff from the Steam store and made it US only, so therefore he couldn't get any BNSF models. He also formerly disliked the Puffing Billy heritage railway, though his views on both have since changed. In Break Time, he was assigned to pull a freight train to Springfield Industrial. Later he was seen trailing on Jason's intermodal train when Nicholas and Ryusei were stopped to let them pass. In Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake, he overtook George and Bert as he was pulling a freight train with Malcolm and Kai. Later in Rivalry on the Railroad, he tried to give advice on how to settle the conflict between Shawn and Kerry, such as explaining how Australia actually had problems with the GE AC6000CWs and replaced them with EMD SD70ACe/LCs. In Sleepover, he told Nicholas about Lily, Marie, and Lilim's proposed sleepover. He later asked everyone to watch a marathon with him. In Head End Power Project, he was successfully able to convert an old F7B to have head end power (while being more fuel efficient than average locomotives). This caused other engines to eye it. Arthur is voiced by Australian National Productions. Basis Arthur is an NS EMD SD40-2 with the road number 3334, formerly Conrail 6364. Appearances Episodes * Special Visitor (cameo) * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Substitute Boss * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders * Pet Sitter * Return of an ACe (cameo) Shorts * Sleepover Fan made shorts * Kahuna and the Strange Liquid (cameo) Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special (cameo) * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog * Head End Power Project (as a Conrail unit) * The Golden West (as a Conrail unit; does not speak) Episodes (Springfield Industrial Rails) * Mike's Journey (as a Conrail unit; does not speak) Trivia * Arthur is named after his voice actor, Australian National Productions. He could also be named after the main character of a TV show with the same name. * His running number indirectly references T334 (a VR T class locomotive). * His original number is similar to CSX Barry's number, but with the last 2 digits switched. * He also shares the same number as his Tales on Springfield Railroad self’s Conrail number. * He speaks like an Aussie (example: "Nicholas and myself" instead of "me and Nicholas"). * His model was inspired by the creator's railfan catch of him leading a power move with two SD40-2s and a CSX C40-8W along with a caboose at Belle Isle. Gallery Category:Locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Characters Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Male Characters Category:Youtube users Category:Standard cabs Category:Ex-Conrail engines Category:Minor characters Category:Characters based off railfan catches Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters that run Trainz series Category:Characters that were introduced before being named Category:Conrail Category:SD40-2s Category:2nd Generation Diesels Category:Engines that Suffer Depression Category:Locomotives that got repainted Category:Locomotives that got renumbered